Alors va te faire
by Stelfarze
Summary: Oh tu sais,j'ai mis quelques années à comprendre la leçon ... oui mais maintenant, Naruto à compris et Sasuke va ramer ! XD Yaoi/Rembarage de Sasuke/ School-Fic. UA. Attention Grossièreté inside.


Titre : Alors va te faire...

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et les parole**s **en gras sont extraites de Plaisirs solitaires, une chanson de _Madame Kay_. (**Koro-chan :Aaaaaaah cette chansooon xD c'est ma jeunesse ça :p)**

Paring : SasuNaru

Genre : School-fic/Rembarage de Sasuke/OOC Sasuke

Rating : T pour langage cru et pensées pas catholiques

Pov Naruto

**parole de la chanson **

_**&&&&&**_

Je me présente, Naruto Uzumaki, 18 ans en terminal S, actuellement en cours de philo et si vous saviez comme je m'en tamponne...

Enfin, c'est pas le problème. Non, ce qui me saoule, c'est le regarde noir brûlant posé sur ma nuque :

Sasuke Uchiwa, 18 ans lui aussi, dans la même classe que moi. Brun, peau pâle, yeux onyx et fan club compris, ce mec est une bombe sexuelle... Et il me matte ! Ouvertement !

Ben, ouais, il est gay ! Et alors, moi aussi ! Et depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, et oui le Teme m'a copié.

Mais c'est toujours pas le problème.

Il me matte, ok. Ça me gène pas. Seulement, cet enflure s'y met que maintenant !

Quoi ? Comment ça je suis pas clair ?

D'accord, j'explique...

Cette histoire remonte à quatre ans, en début de troisième. Sincèrement, à l'époque, j'étais à fond sur lui, je ne pensais qu'à lui, à la limite de l'obsession.

Je suis pas débile, je le savais déjà que j'étais homosexuel, mais j'ai rien dit au collège et même au lycée, c'est pas le genre de truc que tu cries sur tou**s **les toits. Je voulais pas me faire lyncher.

Alors j'ai essayé d'être pote avec lui.

Et le grand Sasuke-rien-à-foutre-chuis-plus-froid-que-la-glace Uchiwa m'a jeté, comme une merde.

Avec le recul, je me dis que quand même ça devait pas être facile pour lui : assumer d'aimer un autre mec à 15 ans, c'est pas donné à tout le monde... Et puis, le Naruto de 15 piges en valait peut-être pas la peine et surtout il devait pas donnerenvie.

Oui, à quinze ans, j'étais vraiment un cas, j'en ratais pas une et collectionnais les heures de colle.

**Oh tu sais j'ai mis quelques années à comprendre la leçon,**

Donc, je disaisqu'il m'a jeté, mais je me suis pas laissé abattre, je me suis acharné, encore et encore, jusqu'au bal de fin d'année où il m'a achevé, humilié.

**Tu m'as toujours ignoré,**

Et après, on s'est plus revu, il est parti je sais pas où et moi, je me suis efforcé de l'oublier. Et je m'en sortais bien, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**Et tu me réapparais, comme si je t'attendais,**

La sonnerie décréta ma libération et celle des autres lycéens. Je me lève, fais mon sac et me barre en vitesse. Pas assez vite cependant, Sasuke me frôle les fesses. Et je grince des dents tandis que les pouffes qui soupirent après moi, (parce que, oui, j'ai aussi un fan club), semettent à pousser des « Kyaaaah !!! » stridents. Elles me soûlent et l'autre enflure aussi. Il m'a jeté le soir où je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Et quatre ans après, monsieur se pointe comme une fleur la queue au garde à vous **(1) **et il croit que je vais lui tendre les fesses !

Hé ben, vous savez ce que je lui réponds ?

**Alors va te faire !**

Je me retourne, le foudroie des yeux et lui lance :

- Touche à ton cul Uchiwa ! **(2)**

Et je me casse.

J'ai mieux à faire et en plus j'ai la dalle. C'est midi et les couloirs sont bondés. Quelqu'un me touche l'épaule, surpris je retourne et tombe sur Kiba, mon meilleur ami depuis... Toujours ! Ensemble on fait les quatre cent coups, et on continue.

- Salut, Kiba.

- T'étais où ? T'es parti comme une fusée ? Me demande mon pote.

- Disons que...

Je me raidis, merde, ce parfum, c'est celui de...

Je frissonne... Je rêve ou ses lèvres sont sur ma nuque... Je vais lui en foutre une à ce mec et il va la sentir passer !

Il me coupe dans mon élan en la ramenant encore :

- Hum... Tu sens bon Usuratonkachi.

Putain ! Il me dit ça avec une de ces voix, grave, chaude, sensuelle...

Mais dommage pour lui car j'aperçois Neji.

Le brun s'approche et m'embrasse. Neji est un dieu à ce niveau mais bon ça m'étonne pas vu que sa spécialité c'est les langues. **(3)**

Oh ! C'est moi ou le beau gosse de service est vert de jalousie ?

Comme c'est drôle.

Désolé, mais maintenant tu le sais...

**Ooooh tu sais maintenant j'ai mieux à faire**

**Ooooh tu peux remuer ciel et terre**

L'après-midi a continué sur la même lancée. Son plan drague a commencé un mois après la rentrée et on est en Novembre. Autrement dit ça fait un mois qu'il me chauffe et surtout qu'il me les brise.

D'accord j'admets que je suis beau... Enfin, je suis obligé de l'admettre vu que mes potes et les autres me le disent assez souvent.

Ma peau bronzée fait ressortir mes yeux bleus et mes cheveux blonds : ça c'est un fait.

Je suis plutôt grand et bien proportionné : en gros, j'ai des abdos mais je suis pas Mr Muscle pour autant**, **dixit les gens. Bref, il paraît que je plais.

Donc, sans être narcissique **(4)**, je comprends très bien qu'on puisse me draguer, mon fan club le fait, Neji le fait. Mais Sasuke lui, ne me drague pas, il me considère comme acquis parce qu'un jour, j'ai fait la connerie de lui dire que je l'aimais ! Mais je l'ai fait déchanter.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Naruto ?

Je lève la tête et remarque que tout le monde me fixe, plus ou moins inquiet...

Je ne les ai pas habitués à me voir aussi pensif et silencieux. Ils doivent penser que je suis malade. Allez, on les rassure.

- Ça va, je repense juste au Teme de service.

J'esquive le coup de poing d'Ino tout en me méfiant de la veine qui palpite sur le frond de Sakura.

Note à moi même : ne plus dire de mal de leur Sasuke-kun devant elles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Me demande Shikamaru.

Pas le choix... Donc j'énumère :

- Main au cul, pelotage en règle, mattage, regard de braise, souffle dans le cou, caresse soit disant involontaire... Ce type me harcèle !

Kiba se marre, l'enfoiré, le faux frère !

- Et dire qu'à une époque c'était toi qui lui courait après !

Silence de mort dans les rangs. Personne ne savait apparemment.

Kiba, fais tes prières...

**Ah d'accord, t'étais pas assez mûr, faudrait te pardonner,  
Ah d'accord, tu sais que c'était dur et t'en est désolé,  
Les temps ont changé,  
Et la roue a tourné, à moi de jouer  
Alors va te faire****  
**

Kiba a dû sentir que j'allais le massacrer, parce qu'il s'est tout de suite barré. Jolie course poursuite, mais je l'ai perdu en chemin. Kiba fait de l'athlétisme et sa spécialité c'est la course... Je fais pas le poids.

Je m'arrête, essoufflé, je m'appuiesur mes genoux et je reste comme ça une minute ou deux puis je me redresse et c'est la que je le sens, ce bâtard d'Uchiwa est dans mon dos et il... Putain ! Il bande !

- Naruto...

Dans sa bouche, mon prénom devient dangereux.

- Je suis désolé de ma réaction ce jour-là, vraiment. J'étais jeune, j'étais con et faible.

Je rêve pas... Il s'excuse ! Sasuke Uchiwa s'excuse !

- Je t'ai fait du mal et je suis vraiment désolé... S'il te plaît Naruto **: **sors avec moi.

Oui... Mais, non.

- Va te faire, Sasuke !

Je me dégage de ses bras, (parce que ce con m'a pris dans ses bras !) et je me tire.

**Nan mais tu croyais quoi,  
J'ai eu le temps d'oublier les rêves, les faux espoirs qui font partie du passé **

Il me regarde partir, il doit être dégouté le pauvre. Des blancs, il doit pas en prendre souvent.

Je suis peut-être blond mais pas débile, faut arrêter les préjugés, c'est pas avec ses pseudo excuses sincèresqu'il va m'avoir. J'ai cessé d'y croire il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui je suis juste désabusé. Et puis c'est écrit sur son front qu'il veut juste me baiser.

Faut arrêter de rêver mon petit Sasuke. Mon cul c'est chasse gardé.

****

Souviens-toi, regrette-moi

Et dire qu'il y a quatre ans je t'aurais tout donné sans hésiter... C'est bête, hein ?

**Regrette-moi, regrette-moi**

Tu m'as jeté et tu t'en mords les doigts.

**Tu n'm'en voudra pas j'espère**

Je pense que je vaux mieux que toi, mieux que ça, ce plan que tu m'offres si gentiment ne me convient pas finalement.

Alors regrette-moi.

Et surtout... Va te faire !

**_

* * *

_**

**Note de Koro-chan ma bêta-lectrice :**

**(1)** Et quatre ans après, monsieur se pointe comme une fleur la queue au garde à vous **(elle est trop gore l'image xDDD !) **et il croit que je vais lui tendre les fesses ! **(mon Dieu, arrête c'est dégueulasse xD / Sasu : non c'est la nature Koro u_u)**

**(2)** - Touche à ton cul Uchiwa !**(mouhahaha !)**

**(3)** Le brun s'approche et m'embrasse. Neji est un dieu à ce niveau mais bon ça m'étonne pas vu que sa spécialité c'est les langues. **(Bouhahahaha xD)**

**(4)** Donc, sans être narcissique **(mais je le suis quand même =o ! xD)**, je comprends très bien qu'on puisse me draguer,...

Moi : Désolée Koro-chan * s'excuse platement* je savais pas pour le Naru/Neji ! Te jure !! T_T


End file.
